


Part of the Forest

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (marked and skippable), Body Horror, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devotion, Forests, Guardian Spirit, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jubokko, KakaYama Week 2019, Kodama Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, kodama - Freeform, the graphic violence tag is for the body horror which is not really violent in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Mamoru never wanted to set foot under these trees; he knew the stories told, of the dangers as well as the wonders, of the spirits that live here. This is not a place for humans to tread. . .





	Part of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2019.tumblr.com/) Day 8: Forest Spirit AU.
> 
> This was actually the first story I wrote for this Event (when I found out about it just over a month ago. . .) and I love this prompt.
> 
> The (OC) character death comes with a bit of body horror - if you would prefer not to read it, the beginning is marked by a single **~** and you can pick up again at the scene break, which will switch to Kakashi's POV and a much sweeter scene. (Tenzou is seen/described as a boy by mortal eyes, but he's a kodama and it's only a shape he's taken; he's centuries old at the least, and not much younger than Kakashi.)

“Ichigo, don’t, come on.” Mamoru said nervously, tugging at his friend’s arm. “I heard . . . strange things about this place. We all have. Let’s just _go_.”

“Really, you’re going to be _that_ skittish?” Ichigo rolled his eyes and Mamoru sighed, letting himself be pulled even deeper into the forest. It was. . . It wasn’t just the strange things spoken about this forest, it _felt_ . . . creepy. Yet Ichigo apparently didn’t feel it.

Maybe it was just him, Mamoru thought hopelessly, unwilling to leave his friend behind - or try to forge _out_ of the forest alone.

Although he nearly reconsidered as he _swore_ he heard or saw things . . . _moving_ in the forest where there _was_ nothing. It was a forest. There were animals, surely. He told himself the sinuous shadow that had just slipped off the stone some short way off the path was a snake. He wasn’t entirely convinced, but he . . . hoped.

Even Ichigo stopped, finally, as they reached a small clearing between towering trees, thick with ferns and a few low shrubs. There was only one, even larger, tree near the centre of the space. The air felt heavy and choking, but . . . shivery, like the air just before a storm, when the thunder and lightning hovered but had yet to begin.

A slender figure emerged from the shadows of that huge tree and Mamoru’s heart leapt unpleasantly, feeling as though it had jumped up to lodge in his throat.

The figure was a boy, almost willowy, with huge dark eyes and long hair the same brown as the trunk of the tree at his back. He curled his legs beneath him as he settled on the ground and watched them, raising a hand in a small, tentative wave.

Ichigo stepped forwards with a soft laugh. “Hello, kid. What are you doing out here?”

The boy didn’t answer, but tipped his head slightly to one side. He didn’t blink. Mamoru was _sure_ he hadn’t blinked since he came out into view.

“Are you lost?” Ichigo asked, pausing for a moment and then continuing towards the boy.

Mamoru swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat as soft, green-blue glowing lights danced at the corners of his eyes. They were gone when he turned to look. He searched the shadows beneath the trees, gaze lingering on the shadowy darkness, sure there had been _something_ , only slowly managing to return his attention to the clearing.

His heart clenched and his head snapped around to look at the boy full on. He met those dark eyes and took an involuntary step back. The boy just looked like a boy, now, as he had before. . . But when Mamoru had caught only a glimpse from the corner of his eye Mamoru could have _sworn_ he had more of the glowing lights in his hair, and his eyes had seemed _endless_ , his hair stirring on its own.

“Hey, can’t you talk?” Ichigo asked, a little softer, kind. “You aren’t afraid of us, are you? Are you lost?”

The boy shook his head.

“Ichigo.” Mamoru said, his voice barely escaping his mouth. “I want to go.”

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. “Oh, come on, look, the kid’s fine! You’re still scared?” he asked, smirking and shaking his head. “You want to go home? What about the _other_ things they say about these woods, about what’s hidden out here, lost, open for the taking for anyone who finds it?” He raised his eyebrows, his voice coaxing.

Mamoru didn’t care. He hadn’t cared about the supposed riches before, and he cared even less now. “ _Yes_ , I want to go home.” He looked at the boy and swallowed nervously again. “I think we should.”

“You see this guy?” Ichigo asked the boy, snorting. “The kid’s not afraid, even! There’s probably a road near here if you _really_ want to go back,” he added, gesturing vaguely off behind the large tree, where the boy had appeared, “ _I’m_ staying. I’m not done here.”

Mamoru very much doubted there was a road there. He eyed the thick, dark forest beyond the boy, the tree, the clearing. “The boy isn’t . . . reassuring, Ichigo, and I don’t think there’s a road, either. I don’t think he _came_ from a road.”

“Oh, but he’s so cute!” Ichigo said, laughing, reaching out and grasping the boy’s chin, tipping his head up as wide, almond-shaped eyes peered curiously at them both.

Mamoru swallowed. His skin was _crawling_. “He’s- He belongs out here. To this forest.” he said, oddly sure. “I don’t think you should be touching him.”

The boy tilted his head, unblinking. He didn’t pull away from Ichigo’s hand, or even seem to be discomfited by the grip, but Mamoru felt . . . something was definitely wrong.

He looked around warily, then back to Ichigo, who was leaning close and still talking to the boy. He wasn’t _so_ small - he looked older than Mamoru’s brother, who at thirteen hadn’t yet begun to grow tall, as they expected he would - but something about him was just-

Mamoru stilled and then spun once more, chasing the unidentifiable moonlight-coloured flash he’d seen in the woods around them. Only glimpsed from the corner of his eye, once again. It would surely disappear again once he looked properly, but he couldn’t help himself but to try. . .

He nearly bit his tongue as he saw a great silver wolf pacing in a wide circle around them, around the clearing, coming steadily nearer. “Ichigo!” he whispered urgently, backing deeper into the clearing, away from the trees - away from the wolf stalking beneath them. “ _Ichigo!_ ”

“I told you,” Ichigo said patiently, “if you really wish to go, then go, but I’m not-”

Mamoru lunged to grab him, eyeing the boy warily and dragging Ichigo around with a nervous not-quite-laugh. “Ichigo, _listen to me_ , and for kami’s sake _look_.”

“The boy is- _Oh._ ” Ichigo’s eyes widened and Mamoru giggled again, his heart racing painfully in his chest. “Calm down Mamoru, it’s- it’s a wolf. These woods are very old and hardly anyone comes here. Why wouldn’t there be predators?”

“It _has a red eye_.” Mamoru said, fingers tightening on Ichigo’s arm. A red eye that he was certain was _glowing_. “And it’s _bigger than both of us together_ , it is _not a wolf_.”

“Shut up.” Ichigo said sharply, jerking at Mamoru’s grip on him. “Let me think.”

A soft, echoing, _popping_ sound came from behind them, and they both turned very, very slowly. The boy was still on his knees on the ground, but Mamoru was now even more certain that _boy_ was the wrong word for him. His eyes were fathomless black and his movements inhumanly stiff as he tilted his head very slowly, and the green-blue glow was back, very definitely around the boy himself now.

“Ko- Kodama.” Mamoru managed as the popping sounds came again, echoing with the deep, creaking sound of trees slowly shifting. The boy smiled, growing wider and wider, his face shadowy in the shifting green-blue light.

Ichigo took a shuddery step away and dragged Mamoru with him. “Run.” he said in a sharp whisper, and Mamoru heard himself nearly whine, thinking again of the great hunting creature prowling out there just beyond the treeline. “Do you have a better idea?”

Mamoru did not, and the boy was still _grinning_ at them, terrifying, and-

The ground shuddered and heaved, and stretching, rapidly-growing, _grasping_ branches erupted from the dirt, driving towards them. Ichigo shrieked and Mamoru swore as they both began to run, Ichigo’s grip on Mamoru’s wrist tight enough to make his bones creak painfully. They crashed through thorny bushes Mamoru would have sworn hadn’t been there before - probably they hadn’t been, he thought hysterically - and kept running as they stumbled over rocks and branches.

Mamoru’s heart stuttered every time a root or fallen branch rolled under his feet, and some of them _kept moving_ , growing and twisting to snatch at Mamoru and Ichigo’s legs. The growl or bite of fangs he was expecting never came, though his neck and shoulders prickled with the imagined sensations so fiercely it was painful.

Ichigo actually started to _slow_ , and Mamoru yelled, dragging at his friend’s clasp on his wrist. “Come on! Come on come on come on. . .” he panted, chest aching and heart feeling like it would explode in his chest at any moment, but unwilling to leave Ichigo behind even if he _could_ have gotten his grip loose.

Ichigo made a pained, terrified noise but with Mamoru’s pulling he kept moving, his ragged breathing grown even louder than Mamoru’s.

Mamoru was pretty sure he was bleeding from all the places he had fought through thorns and grasping branches but he couldn’t spare the thought or the time to look at himself - and his vision was splotchy with black from lack of breath anyway. But. . . But the path was growing a little less difficult, and he thought there might be more light, thought they might be nearing the edge of the forest.

He didn’t care _which_ edge, didn’t care if they had to walk the _entire way around the forest_ , as long as they got _out from these fucking trees_.

Mamoru nearly started to sob - probably would have, if he’d had the breath. There _was_ light ahead, definitely, even through his splotchy vision, and-

Mamoru screamed as he was dragged to a stop. “Ichigo!” he howled in disbelieving protest, taking great, ragged breaths to try and steady himself as he whirled and- Mamoru screamed again, nearly falling from his feet.

 **~**  
Ichigo was struggling against a coil of wood wrapped around him, its bark spreading, and- and he wasn’t saying anything, wasn’t _screaming_ , because it was growing across his face and Mamoru looked down at his friend’s hand wrapped around his wrist and screamed again, and again, his lungs burning from lack of air and every cry feeling like it was shredding his throat but unable to _stop_. He clawed at Ichigo’s hand with his own single free hand, unable to get through the thick bark _growing out through his friend’s skin_ , fingertips scraping raw against it.

Mamoru was vaguely aware he was gibbering, but he couldn’t stop. He looked back up at Ichigo’s face. It was twisting into the growth of the bark coming through his skin or . . . or that his skin was _becoming_. And Ichigo was growing taller, his body crumpling into a different shape as the bark spread and his clothes shredded away.

_And Mamoru was being dragged closer._

Ichigo’s eyes were wide and wet and panicked as the bark spread ever closer to them, and his outstretched arm was already more branch than human and- and his fingers wrapped around Mamoru’s wrist had become a solid band more like to wood than flesh that was _growing_ and _Mamoru couldn’t get free_.

He screamed again, clawing at the bark until his fingers bled and flinging his whole weight against the grip only to suddenly realise. . . He couldn’t move properly. There were more growing branches bringing him in, and as he struggled and shoved against them, fighting to get free, he was crushed in against Ichigo, his body against only bark now and his face almost arm’s length below where the remaining narrow swathe of Ichigo’s own was still just visible.

His body was being _crushed_ , squashed into the growing trunk around- that _was_ \- Ichigo. . .

Mamoru no longer had the breath to scream, his ribs compressed too harshly, his wrist now free but his _body_ trapped in what felt like an inescapable _crush_ -

His vision went black as his chest was crushed even further and he clawed blindly against the trunk growing _around_ him, thrashing, barely feeling the pain of his torn hands or the impacts of his body against the growing wood.

Then suddenly he was crashing through spiky bark that tore at him and at least half a bush and he landed on a rock on the ground but he could _breathe_ again and- Mamoru started scrambling backwards even before he had a full breath, before he could rise, just- He had to get _away_.

He met Ichigo’s eyes as he moved and nearly froze, feeling horror like shards of ice growing in his throat. The panic had gone, and Ichigo’s eyes only met his, soft and almost peaceful, then closed slowly. Skin slowly began to shift to bark across what was left of Ichigo’s face.

Mamoru wobbled and nearly collapsed, his heart in his throat, his stomach twisting.

He scrabbled across the ground backwards, staring at Ichigo’s face, the narrow sliver still visible, then down at the roots - _Ichigo’s_ roots, oh kami - burrowing deeper and deeper into the ground beneath. Some of them were creeping over the ground instead.

. . .some of them were creeping _towards Mamoru_.

Mamoru hauled himself backwards even further and managed to get to his feet, wobbling and sick, retching, slamming into a tree and keening in fear and pain as he began to run again. It was only a few minutes, if that, before he crashed out of the forest and out into the sunlight in an open meadow, tumbling to the ground, panting and still retching, staring back at the darkness of the forest under the trees.

Where Ichigo. . .

Mamoru began to sob, a high, piercing wail tearing out of his throat as he couldn’t get that last glimpse of Ichigo’s eyes out of his mind.

* * *

Kakashi laughed as he watched the two men flee, snapping wooden tendrils lashing after them. He paced towards Tenzou, and grinned, tongue flicking out to sweep along his muzzle, as wide, dark eyes turned towards him.

Tenzou smiled, stretching out a hand, and the restless undulations of the thorny plants calmed, vines sinking away before Kakashi’s paws. He sauntered through the space, sides brushing by leaves that trembled but remained in their places, the shrubbery’s thorns turned aside.

He lowered his head and licked Tenzou’s cheek affectionately, whuffing as his tiny mate raised both hands and sank them into his fur, scratching gently. “All safe.” Tenzou said softly, his voice rich with the sound of rustling leaves and the deep, low creak of growing trees. He nestled his face along one side Kakashi’s muzzle and kissed it.

Kakashi sighed heavily, placing his paws with care and flopping down to the thick groundcover of ferns and moss at his mate’s side. He lifted his head and nuzzled Tenzou’s shoulder, then let it rest in his lap.

Tenzou crooned, fingers ruffling Kakashi’s fur and digging deeper beneath it, cuddling around his head and neck. He shifted a little, legs remaining beneath Kakashi’s head, and lay against Kakashi’s neck and shoulder. “You didn’t do much to _protect_ me, oh moon-touched forest guardian.” he said wryly.

Kakashi snickered, opening his eyes and flicking an ear at his mate. _“The day you need me to protect you,”_ he said, voice rumbling like thunder between his fangs, _“from something so pitiful as a pair of mortal humans. . .”_

Tenzou chuckled, snuggling deeper into Kakashi’s fur and rubbing his ear. “A fair reason.” he said softly, hand sliding down and gentling as he petted over Kakashi’s muzzle. He turned his head. “Change?” he asked, murmuring the words against the top of Kakashi’s head.

Kakashi stretched, pushing his front paws out and his hips up, tail curling up over his back, then rolled, pulling at the magic at his core just before he would have crushed Tenzou’s slight form and landing across his mate’s lap in an almost-human shape. He grinned up at his mate, raising one hand and caressing his cheek.

Tenzou’s smile widened, soft and fond, and Kakashi nestled into Tenzou’s lap a little more, half closing his eyes though he kept his gaze on his mate. Tenzou stroked his chest, fingers splaying as he petted Kakashi, stroking hand riding the slow movement of his breaths.

Kakashi arched, fingers sliding down Tenzou’s cheek and pushing into his long hair, tangling comfortably there. He flexed his fingers, caressing his mate’s cheek and sighing contentedly as Tenzou only looked down at him with that fond smile.

The forest carried an echoing _screech_ to them, cutting through the air but very human, and Tenzou blinked, smile not wavering. Kakashi snickered. “Made it past the jubokko, then. . .” he observed.

“Impressive. You were very messy for a time.” Tenzou said dryly, curling his fingers on Kakashi’s chest. “They are rather scattered.”

Kakashi huffed, shifting to snuggle closer against Tenzou’s body. “ _Someone_ needed protecting. I was hardly going to _eat_ them.” His nose wrinkled and his lip curled in revulsion at the very idea.

“So you left their blood soaking into the soil which feeds my trees.” Tenzou said, giving Kakashi a flat look.

“Did you have any better ideas?” Kakashi asked lazily, baring his fangs in illustration.

“I was only a sapling then!” Tenzou said, his branches stretching a little and making creaking sounds of strain above them. Kakashi laughed softly, nosing Tenzou’s stomach.

“You were.” Kakashi said, his own voice soft and fond. “You needed me to protect you, then . . . and you weren’t strong enough to do as you have with them in the time since.” He closed his eyes, then opened them again slowly. “I cared for you then, as I still do, and always.”

Tenzou huffed, but his caresses softened further, and his fingers pushed into Kakashi’s hair, ruffling it. “My loyal, blessed wolf.” he said quietly, bowing over Kakashi as he squirmed, heart squeezing with hot adoration.

“What is the problem with the jubokko, anyway?” Kakashi asked, clearing his throat. “It isn’t as though they are a threat to _us_.”

Tenzou sighed, leaning against Kakashi a little more heavily. “They are . . . discontent.” he said, pouting slightly. “Restless trees. Ugly moods.”

And Tenzou, of course, could _feel_ them, as with all the trees in his forest. Kakashi huffed. “Unpleasant.” he said, whining apologetically and shifting to nuzzle into Tenzou’s shoulder.

Tenzou hummed absently, rubbing Kakashi’s ribs with one hand and sitting up. “All things are part of the forest.” he said softly, his eyes flashing with a dark gleam as he opened them once more. Kakashi smiled, heavy-lidded. “I do not mind them. They belong as well.”

Kakashi relaxed a little, sitting up and leaning close to nuzzle a kiss to Tenzou’s jaw.

“I _am_ glad you did not leave any of them to grow near me, however.” Tenzou said, his branches bowing just slightly with a creak that echoed through the clearing. “I am happier not sharing my immediate space with them.”

“I wouldn’t have let any threat come so close when you were young.” Kakashi said, growling softly. Thinking of the vulnerable bow of the sapling that had stood shorter than he now stood at the shoulder when Tenzou, tiny and wide-eyed, had first emerged and put his hand out to meet Kakashi’s muzzle. He kissed Tenzou’s cheek and rested his brow against Tenzou’s sleek, soft hair.

Remembering before that, being given the kiss sparking with life and lightning upon his brow, his blessing as a guardian before he had been sent to roam this forest when it was young and he barely past a cub. Alone for a few years before. . .

A curious scent and glow had drawn him, deep to the centre of the forest, to find the source a tiny but strong sapling. He glanced up at it now - towering above all others around it, unshakable - and then back down to meet his mate’s eyes.

Tenzou smiled at him, winding both arms around his shoulders and drawing him in close. He rubbed their noses together. Kakashi whined softly, affectionate, and kissed him gently, stroking his mate’s face, silky hair falling across his fingers.

Tenzou giggled and nestled in against Kakashi’s chest, pulling himself closer, and Kakashi let himself fall backwards, pulling Tenzou with him and curling around his mate with another nuzzling kiss to his cheek. Tenzou made a little huffing noise and snuggled on top of him, lying comfortably close as Kakashi stroked his back.

Eventually Tenzou pulled away, with a little sigh, and sat up, stretching. Kakashi reached up and rested a hand on his back, feeling him move, and he twisted to smile over his shoulder at Kakashi, a shivery little glow swirling around him briefly.

Kakashi crooned happily, closing his eyes and letting his body splay out. He opened them again and rolled forwards as Tenzou fluttered his fingers at Kakashi, then faded away in another swirl of the glowing light. Tenzou’s leaves rustled overhead, the earth beneath Kakashi’s feet _settling_ with a soft grating sound.

Falling into his true shape, Kakashi stretched, yawning, his claws digging into the moss as his toes splayed. Then he pulled himself up again, shaking out his fur and pacing nearer Tenzou. He settled in the hollow just big enough for his spine to fit along the curved trunk and raised roots when he curled his body, a flick of his tail settling it alongside his paws as he put his head down on one arching root, leaning against the warm wood.

Tenzou rustled, and the hollow shifted and stretched and shrank slightly, cradling Kakashi close.

**Author's Note:**

> Jubokko are youkai trees which feed on humans, and are born of trees that drink copious amounts of human blood. Kodama do traditionally have a number of shapes they can take if they choose, human included.
> 
> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
